Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Prince
by Rebelling the System
Summary: This is my version of book six. Chapter 1 is just the prologue though.


Disclaimer: I don't own this crap. Heh.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a sixth year fic. It's just the prologue… so the chapters will be longer. And I probably won't finish this unless I have good reviews… I just wanted to see if this would get any response. So here goes!

Harry looked up and immediately covered his eyes, groaning. It was early in the morning, seven-thirty actually, and already his enormous cousin, Dudley was banging on the door to his small bedroom.

"Harry, get up! Mum said you had to fix me breakfast!" he shouted, his large fist slamming into the door.

"I'm coming!" Harry yelled back, leaning into his pillows for another minute of rest.

"NOW!" Dudley roared, and Harry reluctantly got out of bed.

He walked across the room, flung open the door, and brushed past his cousin to get downstairs. Once in the kitchen, Harry forcedly nodded to his Aunt Petunia, who was glaring at something out the window, and his Uncle Vernon, who didn't look up from his coffee and newspaper.

Breakfast was soon served (bagels and eggs) and Harry hurried to eat before starting other chores. He took his list of assignments from Aunt Petunia and walked outside, leaving his horrible relatives alone.

The rest of the morning was spent mowing the lawn, tending to Aunt Petunia's flowerbed, and repainting the windows' flower boxes. His pleas to his uncle that he had just repainted the boxes a month ago fell on deaf ears. Uncle Vernon persisted that they were looking shabby and he must not have done a good job the month before.

So Harry spent the morning and afternoon with chores as punishment for 'talking back to Uncle Vernon.' After a quick lunch in silence, which was a turkey sandwich Dudley hadn't wanted from the day before, Harry began sweeping and vacuuming the whole of Number 4 Privet Drive.

Part of Harry's afternoon of chores was watched by Dudley, who of course ate the whole time. Dudley enjoyed watching Harry work, as it meant there would be no leftover tasks for himself.

Drenched in sweat and covered with a fair amount of blue paint, Harry climbed up the stairs to take a shower that evening, before supper. Aunt Petunia had insisted he look presentable for supper, since Uncle Vernon would be having his boss at Grunnings for the meal.

Grunnings was Uncle Vernon's workplace. It was very boring, even for workplaces, as it made and sold drills. Harry sometimes dozed off while listening to his uncle talk about his job.

At seven o'clock sharp, the doorbell rang. Dudley got up from the couch, where he had been munching on potato chips and watching television, to stand with his parents. Uncle Vernon hurriedly motioned for Harry to answer the door.

Harry sighed and went over to the door, opening it to find someone he had not expected.

Arthur Weasley –father of Harry's best mate, Ron- stood on the doorstep, waiting anxiously. And behind him were other familiar members of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry saw Tonks, Moody, Lupin, Kingsley, and Mrs. Weasley behind Mr. Weasley, all peering into the house at Harry and his relatives.

"How… how dare you come to my house uninvited!" Uncle Vernon, upon seeing who were the guests, said indignantly.

"I believe you said it was perfectly fine for us to come tonight. You were delighted, you said," Mad-Eye Moody said, smiling.

"My boss… my boss from Grunnings is coming tonight! He was invited, and I said nothing about you lot coming!" Uncle Vernon's face was turning steadily redder and redder, and Aunt Petunia was paling, clutching onto her husband's arm with her bony hands. Dudley had gone back to the television set.

"Oh, yes, we did use your boss's name… Sorry about that. But we haven't had supper and I'm quite sure you have plenty." Remus Lupin smiled, stepping forward, and Harry moved out of the doorway.

Uncle Vernon looked like he might step forward, but thought better of it, and stepped back.

However, Aunt Petunia hissed, "Just who do you think you are? Just because you're" –here she lowered her voice, so anyone around couldn't hear- "_wizards_ and _witches_! You have no right to be here!"

"Petunia. Vernon." Mr. Weasley nodded at both cordially, but took his wand out and held it at his side. "Now, this visit may be unexpected, but please let us in. All we want is supper, and then we'll take Harry with us."

Aunt Petunia closed the door, and her and Uncle Vernon had a quickly whispered coversation.

She opened the door again. "All right. Come in," she said, ushering them in. Once the group was indoors, she looked around, making sure no one saw her bringing in such an odd bunch.

A/N: Horrible? Unlikely? Maybe… but review anyway! …Melody…


End file.
